User blog:Lil' Freddy Fazbear/Mixels 2.0 Ep 8: Switching Things Up
is night. Gurggle is ready to sleep. Gurggle: You guys are-a staying up all-a night? That's a bit too much! Dribbal: What do you mean? Gurggle: A sleepover! That sounds-a bit excessive. Slusho: This will be fun! Let's start... NOW! a long time of partying, playing the most popular games like The Legend of Camillot, they decide to check up on Gurggle. Slusho: What's he dreaming about? Gurggle Dreaming: Where is little... little blue bambino with the- I forgot. Slusho and Dribbal: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Gurggle Dreaming: Hahaha... Funny. Slusho: Dribbal? Do you see what I can see? Dribbal: WHAT? [They see that Gurggle was wearing a shirt all along. This shirt was meant to expose something. Dribbal: Slusho, gently pull off the blanket, Slusho: Sure. is a switch on his back. Slusho: Should we pull it? Dribbal: Let's sneak up on him when he's awake. Glorp Corp has their breakfast. Dribbal: I heard something cool! I heard that it's cool to show us your back. Gurggle: What the a-ravioli is this? Slusho: You... Uh... Need a backrub! It's backrub day! Gurggle: Fine! switch is pulled. Gurggle: WHAT-A DID YOU POLPETTE DI CARNE DO? Slusho: I wanted to know what it did! 3-2-1. arms, legs, and body fall off Gurggle, running away, crashing through the door. Gurggle's Head: You just HAD to pull this switch. Dribbal: Uh... Why do you not-a talk like-a this-a? Gurggle's Head: The Italian module was in the body. Dribbal: Let's run and chase it! I've got your back. Gurggle's Head: Don't you mean you've got my head? Dribbal: Let's max to go fast! max. Glorp Corp 2015 Max: How funny. I too am just a head. unmax. Dribbal: What are we waiting for. Let's RUNNNN! run through the door. The house collapses. Kramm: I HEARD A HOUSE COLLAPSE! WELDOS, FOLLOW MY LEAD! Dribbal: We've gotta start looking, and fast! Slusho: Let's check all of Mixopolis! check all of Mixopolis. Dribbal: Well, I can't find it anywhere. Slusho: Well, let's mix! Dribbal and Slusho Mix has been made. It has 20/20 vision, and also can fly. Gurggle's Head: Where is it? Booger: I need to have a bigger body. I found just the thing! crawls inside Gurggle's Body. Booger: Oh yeah! Meanwhile... Kramm: DRILL EVERYTHING! DRILL IT ALL DOWN! WREAK HAVOC ON THIS BUILDING! Wuzzo: I'm trying! Forx: This is overworking! Kramm: Now add a bunch of slime! Forx: Ok..? in Mixopolis... Dribbal and Slusho Mix: Wait, Booger looks different. Is this Mixerty settling in? Gurggle's Head: LOOK! It's my body! Dribbal and Slusho Mix: Can you give that back, Booger? Booger: No! I want to be stronger! Dribbal and Slusho Mix: Well, you already are strong. You saved the entire universe! You even got a comic book issue. Booger: Fair point. But it's mine! Ahahahah! Dribbal and Slusho Mix unmixes. Gurggle's Head: Wow. Why is Booger so selfish? Dribbal: That doesn't seem like something Booger would do. Slusho: We need other Glorp Corp to help. I know just who. yell out for the 2014 Glorp Corp. Torts: I hear something! Yayay! Glomp: Time to check it out! Glurt: Hooray! 2014 Glorp Corp max with the 2015 Glorp Corp except for Gurggle. All Glorp Corp Max: So, give it back, Booger. Booger: Nuh-uh! It's mine now! Booger walks in. Booger 2: Hey guys! What is happening? All Glorp Corp Max: Wait, which one is the real Booger? at the reconstruction of the Glorp Corp House... Wuzzo: Boss, there is way too much slime here! Kramm: I know! Shove the slime into this door. Forx: That is not very practical. Kramm: DO IT! Forx: Okay! All Glorp Corp Max: Wait a second... I know how to give your body back, Gurggle! Gurggle's Head: How? All Glorp Corp Max: We pull the switch on Booger 1's back. That will make your body run from Booger 1, and then we catch it. Gurggle's Head: Okay! do just that. Gurggle: Yeah! All Glorp Corp Max: Now we just gotta figure out who is the real Booger. Booger 1: Nix! Oh I mean, I'm the real Booger! All Glorp Corp Max: Wait? I see a zipper on Booger 1's back! unzip the zipper. They see a Nixel inside. It instinctively gets stomped. Booger: I would never steal from you guys! Gurggle: I know. Let's go back to our house! All Glorp Corp Max unmaxes. Kramm: We rebuilt your house, after you destroyed it. Forx: Yeah. But do not open the red door. Glurt: I open! Glomp: GLURT, NO! entire house is full of slime. Wuzzo: This means we've... gotta build it again! Weldos scream in agony. Category:Blog posts